Take On the World
by Fixon
Summary: Kitty-N is in mager trouble. She has to fight her way through and clear her name. Along with ,so far, Gas-O. Really cool.CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Please R
1. Half A World Away

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kitty-N

Half A World Away

  
  


  
  


Rain fell upon the grass under the moon light. Kitty-N dove from the lights. She wore her black version of her bust a groove second out fit. Her blond spiraled hair shined in the moon light. She needed to find a way to get to safety. She was being fallowed. She knew that much but by who. She was not in the studio. She was being tailed in real life. She knew it. She sensed the presence of another. She had become quiet strong and power full from all her practice with fighting and agility on T.V. She had meany people that were mad at her because she had left her last show Myricales 5 to start her new show staring herself called "Liter Box warriors." Which had done quiet well and was on it's fifth season. She suddenly looked away. Their was a gun shoot. Kitty-N flipped into the air side ways out of the shot.

"How are you!" She said looking at a man with a gun in his hand.

"We were hired to take you down."

"Who do you work for?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is classified. Get her!"

Their were several people now all ready to attack.

"Lets see who to fight first."

"You don't have a choice we'll be on you before you can move."

"Oh in that case."

The guys ran at her all with their weapons ready. Kitty-N flipped forward over them. Then twisted in the air to face them. The first to run at her she grabbed him by the arm. Then she jabbed him in the side took her elbow and hit him in the face then went under his arm and flipped him over. 

"What!" 

"Seems you've under estimate my Aikido fighting skills."

"Well then we'll just have to bring it up a notch."

Another one ran up to her. She grabbed his wrist kicked him in the chest then put her hands on his shoulders, her feet on his chest and pulled back. Wall in the air she pushed up with her feet and shoot him up into the air. He landed on some of the others. Then she jumped into the air. Was straight and spun around kicking two of them in the face. Then she landed jumped into the air again and double kicked. She then back flipped continually until she was up against the wall. Then she ran up the wall, and back flipped off of it, landing on another soldier. Now she had them down. Their were only a few left. Then a sword swung by her head from behind. She dove to the side. Then kicked him in the face. Another soldier had a gun. She stared the woman with the gun strait in the eye. Then Kitty-N ran to the side as she dogged the bullets being continually fired upon her. She then ran up the wall side ways and flipped to the side off the wall. The woman lost her as she dove into the shadows. Then after a few long seconds Kitty-N dove out of the shadow and jumped at the soldier with the gun. She pushed the soldier to the ground and then flipped up to her feet. Then a soldier approached her with a wooden club. She smiled to them.

"Good you fight similar." Kitty-N pulled out two short metal sticks from her sides. One in each hand. Then she pushed down and they extended to be two long poles.

"Bring it on." the soldier said.

"I plan to!"

He swung at her. She span around dogging his aim. Then she flipped towards him and spun around. She hit him in the face. Then she swung the poles around and held them like swords. She blocked the soldiers second hit then flipped back words. She then came back quickly and waked him several times until he fell to the ground. She turned around in a flash looking at the man that had the gun earlier. He was the only one left standing. She walked up to him even though he had the gun aimed at her. He was shaking. 

"You tell however hired you that their going to have to try a lot harder next time."

She slowly walked away. She then slid to the side as he shot at her one last time. She looked back at him. She span the poles around then slid them back in to be short and put them back into the long built in holsters on her legs. She then turned around and walked away. She heard the soldier run away as fast as he could. Kitty-n smiled to herself. 

"Finally I can get some sleep." She said as she stepped into her apartment ready for what ever may come next.

* * *

I hope you liked it

I always thought that Kitty-N would

make an awesome fighter

please tell me if you liked it and I will continue

Thank you.

  
  



	2. GasO

  
  
  
  


Kitty-N

HELPLESS

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


7:25 am

The clouds lay over the city. Their were few if any cars upon the wet city streets. Kitty-N wock up out of her bed. She sat up in her bed looking across the room. Her costume was visible hanging in her closet. She stretched out shortly when she was interrupted by the phone wringing. She stood up from her bed and walked over to grab the phone.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Kitty, I believe to have some information about who's after you... that is if your interested."

"Who is this?"

"If you want to know who I am and who's after you meet me under the bridge in the old section of town. On 32nd street. I'll be waiting..." and the phone went dead.

Kitty-N gave off a puzzled look and set the phone down. She walked over to the closet to get dressed. As she did she picked up a scrap of paper and wrought down "under the bridge, 32nd st." She put on faded blue jeans, whit snickers, and a dark grey tank top on. She then shoved the paper in her pocket and pushed her outfit into a small back pack. In case she needed it. She put the back pack on and set her hair into the two puffs. She walked over to the door and headed down the stairs. Kitty-N was off work today. They had finished up several episodes that needed to go into the editing stage so Kitty would have some time off, for now. She stepped out side onto the wet streets. She set her leg across her silver Japanese styled motor cycle (a street bike). She let the motor start up as she put her helmet on. She leaned into the bike and was on her way. 

  
  


Not long after she arrived at the bridge. Her bike was parked above. Kitty-N slide down the sides of the bridge and down to the bottom. A person stood waiting for her in the shadows. 

"Are you the one who called me?" Kitty-N asked.

"I am."

"We'll, who are you?"

A yong man stood out from the shadows wearing a pair of big black goggles on his head, black gloves, and a long lab coat. 

"I am... well I was a scientist." he replied.

He didn't look like much of a scientist to Kitty-N. He had a short green Mohawk and pierced ears and nose. He reminded her more of a punk than anything. 

"What happened... and why are those people after me... and how do you know about it?"

"First of all I am in a jam just as you are. They are after me as well, but not for the same reason. But soon it could be. If we are not careful."

"Why what do you think is going to happen?" 

"Oh look who it is. Short stuff and the cat." A man said from behind Kitty-N. 

She turned around to glance at the man. She stepped back as she noticed how tall and huge he was. He was wearing a black suit with a tie and his hair was styled some what like a sumo wrestle. 

"It's quiet lucky for me to find both of you here at the same time. I guess the law was right. You too are working together." The man said.

"Wha... what are you talking about?" Kitty-N asked.

"Honestly don't you watch the news. You and stinky over their were all over it. The serial killer Gas-O and his accomplis the famous actress Kitty-N."

She looked back at the man in the lab coat and then at the large man. 

"Well I guess I should take you two down now before you spring any of your killer moves on me." he said.

"Hu?" Kitty-N questioned.

"The Mayor's put a price on both your heads. A rather large price and I'm lucky to see that I'm the one that's going to collect that prize."

The man pulled two automatic rifles from behind him. 

"This doesn't look good." Gas-O exclaimed. 

"You got that right. Get down!" Kitty-N pushed Gas-O to the ground as the large man began to shot out bullets like crazy. "You go hide behind the trash can over there. I'll handle this guy." She told him.

Gas-O ran behind the trash can and peered out at Kitty-N who was talking to the large man. 

"Okay buddy." She said standing in front of the man. "How's about we make this a little bit more even. You put the guns down and we fight this fist to fist."

"Fine." He said dropping the guns. 

  
  


Kitty-N stepped into her fighting stance. The larger man did so as well. Kitty-N stood in more of an assassin styled aikido form were as the man facing her stood firmly in a sumo wrestlers form. She quickly came at him throwing high and low stabs at him. He dodged each one and kept her from getting near him. Then as she was venerable with both hands out he let out a solid punch at her stomach. Kitty-N went flying under the bridge and onto the morning sun light on the other side. Kitty-N looked up and stared at him for a second. He watched her as she lay. Then Kitty-N rolled back putting her weight on her palms and stood back up onto her feet. She then ran across the shadows hidden and popped out the other side with a firm double kick. She hit him right in the face. He fall back to the ground. Kitty-N walked over to him. But as she draw closer he grabbed her leg and dangerously swung her around then finally throwing her into the wet hard ground. Kitty-N slowly began to stand up but she was stopped as the man set his massive foot down on her. He then grasped one of the guns and pointed it at her for head. 

"Any last words?" The man asked her.

"Yea, look up." 

He gazed up to see Gas-O holding some form of a miniature fire extinguisher. Gas-O shot the gassy liquid out onto the man's open eyes. Kitty-N rolled out from under his feet and ran out from under the bridge to her motorcycle. She got on and started up the motor.

"Come on!" Kitty-N yelled putting out her hand for Gas-O. He ran over to her and sat down on the bike behind Kitty-N. 

"Hold on." She said smiling.

And the two of them flew off back into the city streets. The man still under the bridge reached for his phone and tried to press the 2 key. 

"Hello, is this the I.L.M.O?"

"No bunny bear it's your grandma. Are you okay." The old woman said on the other side of the phone.

"No I'm not now I have to go."

"Don't you talk to your grandma like that boy."

"Oh I'm sorry grammy but I'm working."

"Okay bunny bear. But remember dinners ast five."

He hung up and reached for the 2 this time. 

"Is this the I.L.M.O?"

"Yes what do you need?" an officer said on the other side.

"I need back up. Now!"

"Yes sir."

  
  


Kitty-N looked at behind her at the open streets. Police cars began popping out form the corners. 

"Looks like we have company." Kitty-N exclaimed. "I'm going to speed up."

Gas-O clutched onto her waist as they began to speed down the road at about one hundred twenty miles per hour. 

"Just don't let them catch us." Gas-O yelled at her as they drove off down the streets into the darkness.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me so long to wright

another chapter I just got caught up in 

other things. Sorry about that. But I hope you liked the

second chapter and three is on the way.

Thanx for reading and please review.

Thank you. :)


	3. Truth

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


KITTY-N

  
  


TRUTH

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kitty-N and Gas-O flew down the street on Kitty-N's motorcycle. Cops catching up closely behind them. Kitty-N slid through the wet streets, she curved over to the right getting onto the highway ramp. Up at the building levels she jived by other cars on the street. It quickly became very busy. Kitty-N slide through the cars hoping the cop cars wouldn't be able to get by the filled highway. The cop cars seemed to not care and were gaining on her fast. She slid to the other side of the street, going against the flow of traffic. She could feel Gas-O clutch onto her harder. The bike leaned left and right just beerily dodging the cars and trucks. The seed was becoming intense. The bike dove back out of the street and onto another ramp taking them to a higher level of the interstate. 

She clutched the handle bar and increased the speed by her foot. 

"We have to find some place to get off here!" Gas-O yelled to her. "We can't get away if we don't."

"Okay." She yelled back.

Kitty-N glanced about looking for some place to get off. She could see a spot that was being blocked off with a short cement wall. There was another ramp going down there. The cops that were brave enough to follow her this far were gaining on them now. This jump was there only chance. 

"We have to jump it." Kitty-N told him.

"What! Are you crazy?" he replied in shock.

"We have to or they'll catch us."

Kitty-N pulled the bike back into a wheely a ramped across the back of a small car in front of her. In seconds she was leaning the bike up and over the cement road block. The bike flew above the traffic. The lower level of the interstate could be seen below. 

"Lets go!" She yelled.

Kitty-N dove back off the motor cycle and grasped Gas-O as she did. She Span around the slammed onto the near by semi-Truck's top. Gas-O rolled across it almost as though he had been knocked incautious. Kitty-N landed heavily on her feet crouching down from impact then standing up. 

"We have to get off this truck." She said to Gas-O who was slowly getting up from the truck's roof. "Wait here."

She crouched down and hung onto the side of the truck. She shimmed across over to the front of the truck and knocked on the window from the outside of the passenger side. The truck driver looked shocked and pulled the truck over to the side of the street. 

"What the hell are you doing!" The driver said getting out of the truck but without even getting any type of response he could see Kitty-N and Gas-O running off down the road. 

  
  


Gas-O sat down on Kitty-N's bed. Kitty-N was trying to fix up the huge scratch on Gas-O's leg.

"So why were they after us?" Kitty-N asked Gas-O.

"We'll it first began with my father and I. I had this girl friend. My dad... he didn't like her. She wasn't one of those good nice clean girls. So my dad and I got into a fight. I got so angry at him that wall in my lab I blew some of my toxic chemicals on him and through an axe into his head." 

Kitty-N looked at him with a sick look on her face.

"No, no, no. It's not what you think. I was using defense. My dad's a little sick. He's always been this sick-o zombi type guy and now... well now he is a sick zombi."

"Right... and what dose this have to do with me?"

"We'll there is this company. The I.L.M.O. These people are for some reason unknown by me at this point trying to get certain people arrested... or killed. They have grudges against specific people for some reason or another. And they are going to take them out if they have to."

"But why me I don't get it. I didn't even know I did have a grudge held by some company."

"We'll you and I probably aren't the only people there after. You see the way they got the police to come after you is the ambush they put on you the other night. They had those guards come after you. Knowing you would win. Which actually they were more than likely being paid to be beat. You would get blamed for it. They knew you would run from the cops out of confusion. So that would only get you in more trouble. We have to clear our name. And to do that we have to find out who is behind all this I.L.M.O. business."

"So this won't stop?"

"Not until the world has what they want. Some one to blame. And until we catch the I.L.M.O. leader. We are the ones that are going to be blamed."

* * *

So that is the end of the third chapter.

It wasn't as long as my last but still I hope it fills a little more in.

Also if you have a favorite character in Bust-A-Groove that

you would like to be in the story tell me in your review and I will

Try and add them in to the story. 

Thanx for reading. :D

Chapter IV is coming.


End file.
